


Our True Worth

by Duel_Illusion



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Merle Dixon, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Crazy Shane Walsh, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lori Grimes Bashing, M/M, Minor Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Omega Daryl Dixon, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Rick Grimes, Soul Bond, Top Rick Grimes, True Mates, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duel_Illusion/pseuds/Duel_Illusion
Summary: Alphas and omegas only around 30% of the population and have been heavily discriminated against because of their low numbers and second animal forms that only they possess. Until around 80 years ago they were usually killed when they presented within the first year of life. Nowadays they have mostly the same rights as betas, yet some betas stand firm by the old ways and openly show their hatred for alphas and omegas.Ricks family was one of those fractions that hates those with two forms, and the fact that he had been born alpha drove them into a frenzy. He spent most of his life standing strong against his family's abuse in order to make it to the time when he could enter the police academy and train to protect those who were forced to live and be hurt like he had.Then he woke from a coma to find a world where alphas and omegas thrive, the dead are walking, his pup missing, and the scent of home leading him to a gruff and surly redneck. What had happened while he was stuck locked inside his own mind while his body healed?





	Our True Worth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom and ship so it may be a bit chaotic until i can get the rhythm in order. Otherwise I hope you guys like it. Let me know if you find any errors or have any questions and ill answer the best I can.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead
> 
> "Speaking out loud"  
> 'Thinking'

 

 

It all happened in a flurry of movement and sound. He remembers hearing a gun go off several times, and how surprised he was because they had thought there was only two perps in the car. Then there was the deep crimson liquid splattering the ground in front of him and staining the front of his shirt. He remembers looking down and being confused when the red just kept spreading over his shirt, then the pain hit.

Next thing he knew the silence that had clouded his mind was ripped away when his body gave in and crumpled in a heap on the road beneath him. The first sound that hit him was Shane’s wordless, agonized scream. Then pain tore through his body and a choked off scream slipped between his lips as his body tensed and tried to coil in on itself instinctively in order to prevent his vitals from any further damage that may be coming his way.

Rough hands force him from his defensive position and press firmly against one of his wounds, causing him to snarl at the unknown presence until he hears Shane’s voice shouting for an ambulance and for others to “Fucking help him already!” Next thing he knew there were several other pairs of hands on his body holding him down and putting pressure right where it really fucking hurt dammit! Shane is trying to talk to him now, his voice frantic as he tries to get a response from him.

“Come on brother, keep your eyes open! Don’t you fall asleep Rick, don’t you dare!” the man says as he slaps a pailing cheek and can see some movement underneath the eyelid, but only gets a light fluttering of eyelashes in response.

Just before he blacks out Rick can hear the ambulance in the distance and one of the last things he did before his strength truly left him was give a light pat to Shanes arm. Trying to sooth the Terrified/Pain/Worry scent that was all but pouring from his brother in all but blood.

**-Hospital-**

 

The next time he comes to he’s shrouded in darkness and his body feels heavy with exhaustion, so much so that he couldn’t get his body to move. He took a deep breath before releasing any tension in his body the same time he exhaled. He knew he needed to stay calm no matter what even as the pain set in again. It’s not even a hard thing to do seeing as this isn’t nearly the first time he has awoken like this, the grim memories start trying to slink into the forefront of his mind.

He quickly shoved them back into the darkness that lurks in his mind where they have been dwelling for as long as he could remember. A sudden noise startled him back into focus, the quiet click of a latch and the heavy thumps of someone walking further into the room made him focus harder on his other senses. The stinging scent of disinfectant hits him full force as well as the steady beeping coming from his right. The rustle of paper and shift of cloth are the next things to filter in, a gentle tugging at his shirt and a light pulling sensation on his skin causes him to narrow his focus in on touch and sound.

Almost immediately becoming aware of the pulse of pain in his ribs as he took in each breath. ‘Definitely some bruising on the ribs’ he notes before continuing the assessment of his body. There are several places on his body that feel like fire, a deep burning type of pain that feels as if fire was building up under the skin in a rage, as if it would never know the meaning of calm again.

The sound of a gun going off enters his train of thought and the memories slowly gather and things start making some kind of sense. The scent of disinfectant, the beeping, the fire in his veins and body. He was in the hospital, the beeping was a heart monitor and the burning sensation was his wounds.

‘Shot...I….was shot..’ He thinks as a sudden numbness rolls throughout his body startling him out of his thoughts and back to focusing on the world around him. The sound of things shifting around and the top half of his gown being removed put him on edge before he felt another gentle tug on his skin and the sound of something being thrown away. The next second something cool was wiping at his side and he understood. This was a nurse, they were changing the dressings on his wounds and giving him medication to ensure infection wasn’t setting in and dial down any pain. Once he comes to that realization he starts counting each time she removed a bandage in order to get some idea on how far the damage went.

One in the left shoulder, one on the right side right between two of his ribs and into his lung, two were just to the left of his belly button, one in the center of the right half of his pelvis, then one final one in his right thigh. She gently rolls him onto his side and makes quick work of changing the bandages of the few mirror wounds on his back. The bullets that went in his shoulder, lung, and stomach had torn straight through the front of his body and out the other side. Once finished she gently moved him back to his original position and replacing his scrubs on his top half before fussing with the blankets and IV then left the room as quietly as she had entered.

‘So...six shots and ten wounds. Over half passed right through while the others must've gotten lodged inside somewhere.’ He let that sink in before letting out a mental sigh and tries to open his eyes or at the very least move his fingers some, when nothing responds even the slightest bit he decides to quiet his mind and try and get some rest.

 

The next few weeks passed by in a mess of sounds and scents and light touches. He overheard a few things over his time of being mentally awake while his body continued to stay unresponsive. He was technically in a coma for one thing, which wasn’t all that surprising considering his current situation of awareness. Yet things could be so much worse, so he doesn’t pay much mind to that detail. His body would respond to his call when it was stable enough to do so, besides this is much better then when he had been locked in the to small ice chest after a thorough beating by his father and his friends with belts, bottles, and even a white-hot fire stoker towards the end. He’s had plenty of things hurt so much worse than he was hurting now, at least here he could rest in peace and didn’t have to worry about any infection developing either. Compared to those experiences, this is like a hidden paradise for the alpha. So he has no problem letting his body take the time to recuperate and fix itself at its own pace for once instead of being forced to heal old wounds while constantly gaining new ones.

The next thing he hears is something fairly early on in his stay, Shane was in the room while Lori was talking to a doctor that was explaining the damage that had been done to his body. The carnage left by the bullets in his body had been extensive and very deadly and that they were unsure of when, or if, he would ever wake up from his coma. They then went on to explain some of the damage that had been done by the bullets when they tore into his body.

The one to his shoulder had passed right through, which meant some muscle damage and a nicked socket join, but nothing that wouldn’t heal back into full working order. The next to be explained were the thigh and pelvis wounds. The thigh, while there was plenty of damage and wasn't exactly a quick fix, was something his body could completely recover from. Though he may need a small amount of physical therapy just to be sure the muscles were stretching and tightening properly. His pelvis on the other hand had been almost completely shattered on the right side and fine fractures had even splintered over to the left. They had to try and piece it back together before sealing it together with a coral graph and attaching a metal plate that would hold it together until the coral had a chance to spread, take root, and strengthen the leftover bone so it could start repairing itself. Once it was able to hold on its own the plate would be removed in order to prevent any problems when he shifted forms. If they left the plating in then if he ever went to shift forms the metal would be torn apart and turned into deadly shrapnel due to the rapid destruction and reforming of bones that happen during the process.

By far the most extensive damage was where the two bullets had torn through his stomach and the one that had nicked his rib and punctured his right lung. Part of the reason the operation was a success was because the bullet had passed through him instead of staying lodged. If the bullet had ricochet in his body then not only would more damage have occurred, but they would have had to cause more damage to remove the intrusion before they could even start helping him. Even with all that though, that was easily the simplest of the three. A quick suture and binding the ribs well after removing the bullet and it was done. The two to his stomach however, were a completely different story altogether.

His heart had stopped four times during the entire time he had been on the operating table, nearly fifteen minutes altogether. The two shots had been so close together that the had completely decimated parts of both his large and small intestine, as well as a small part of his stomach. He had already lost plenty of blood before even getting onto the operating table, if they had wanted him to live then had to work fast.

They began with fixing his stomach in order to contain the stomach acid and keep it from spreading out and doing any more damage to his other organs. The hardest part had been removing all the damaged intestine and connecting the healthy pieces back together. Yet after several hours on the operating table, and many blood transfusions later, he seemed to be in the clear.

 

They had kept him pretty out of it with pain meds, not that they were aware of that fact, so he didn’t get much of a chance to notice what little pain there was. Most of his time was spent taking in the scents of the people who entered the room and listening to what they had to say to try and stay as up to date with things that were going on with his healing progress and in the world outside his body.

He also spent a large amount of time merging with his alpha mentality, it had been so long since he had been able to do even a partial merge that when he finally did it again it felt as if his entire being had finally surfaced after being submerged in water for what felt like a lifetime. The last time he was able to do even a partial merging was so long ago, nearing nine years now, and it was maybe a week before he was told he had to marry Lori. Since even before then he had been forced to use an excessive amount of suppressants and the only explanation they gave him was “Keep your alpha mutt in line Rick, and we’ll have no problems ya hear?”

The meds alone caused him to feel as if his instincts and senses had been so dulled that it was as if the world was on mute, and most of the time he couldn’t even attempt a partial merge because it would cause his features to shift and give him away. Yet even once and awhile he would sneak out into the woods backing his house and fight tooth and nail against the effects of the medication and manage a partial shift and merging. Even during those times he never managed a complete shift, only once in his life had he ever managed a complete shift into his animal form and that had been a time he couldn’t even remember. It had been less than three weeks since he had been born when his form shifted completely for the first, and only, time. He had only heard snippets about it when his mother or father had decided he needed to “learn his place” and they would use it as part of their insults that flew from their mouths and struck him nearly as hard as they physically did. He just took it like he always did and tried to keep his instincts down, because even if he retaliated nothing would change. They were beta and he was an alpha, in any situation they would come out on top because he was in the minority of the population, even if he was higher up in the pack hierarchy. In the world nearly 80% of the world was beta while only 20% were split evenly between alpha and omega, because each time an alpha or omega was born its counterpart would be born somewhere else in the world. It was because if this overwhelming difference in numbers that caused the world to believed betas was the supreme second gender, that and the fact that they don’t possess a second form like alphas and omegas has also caused them to treat those that take up the remaining 20% of the world like they were lesser them them. Betas have some to think of alphas as feral and vicious beings that were a danger to everyone, while they think of omegas as a burden to society who were only good for warming the bed and taking care of the house and children. At that time it wasn’t uncommon for omegas, and even some alphas, to be abused or even beaten to death after they present in their first year of life. That had been one of the main reasons their population remained so low around the world.

In the last 80 years there have been beta activists who stood up for alpha and omega rights and they were the main reason most alphas and omegas could even join the workforce and get married today. These rights are the main reason the alpha and omega population had risen to 30% of the world's population. Most betas have accepted the other secondary genders rights and treat them equally, but there are always those few who refuse to change their ways and continue to treat alphas and omegas as less than human, Ricks parents as well as Lori and her family were some of those people who refuse to change.

Rick was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the door creak open and then a heavy scent of cologne and something almost like ground pepper and metal hit him and the loud thunk of boots make their way over to his side. It was Shane, the man had visited him almost everyday since he had been admitted just to talk about all the things that had been going on while he was stuck in the hospital. It had really helped him stay up to date on everything that was going on with the outside world and the station but most importantly, with Carl.

He starts off talking about the temporary partner the higher ups assigned him while Rick was in the hospital. “They stuck me with Jones, Rick. Jones!” he grumbled and went on to explain how incompetent the other cop was. Then he would go on about how he had taken Carl fishing at their special spot to try and take his mind off everything that was happening.

“ Man I wish you were had been there brother, the kid caught a big one, he seemed to have a good time…” he trailed off for a moment before saying in a small voice “You’re the one who should be here taking him out and making new memories with him, not me. So you had better wake up soon ya hear me?”

There were times when Shane would just sit quietly and hold his hand, the only sounds the steady beep of the heart monitor and the strangled and choked back sobs escaping his partners throat.

Lori would bring Carl by to visit a few times a week, and the boy would sit by his bed and excitedly tell his dad about what had happened during his week and absently playing with his fathers motionless fingers as he went. Lori would just stand off to the side during the visits keeping quiet until she would tell Carl it was time to go, often having to drag the child away from his father's side. He never had listened to her as well as he had listened to his father. Sometimes she would even visit alone to shout at him and viciously pinch his arms, digging in her to-long nails and leaving deep bruising, and sometimes blood,in her wake.

Once after a while had passed, he’s unsure of just how long, Lori came into the room while Shane was visiting. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, but this time Shane tensed when she came in, the hand that was holding his suddenly gripped his tighter. He heard her footsteps make their way closer to the side of the bed Shane was on, then there was a sound of rustling fabric before Shanes grip turned bruising.

**-Outside Ricks mind-**

 

“Hello Shane~” Lori all but purred to her husbands best friend.

There was a shuffling of the chair as Shane moved closer to his comatose friend, pulling away from where his partners bitch of a wife was touching his shoulders.

‘Why did he marry someone like her?’ he thought before he was pulled back into the present by a squeeze of the hands that had started rubbing back and forth over his shoulders.

“Hey Lori, where’s Carl?” he questions trying to stay calm when a memory breaks into the forefront of his mind.

 

**~Flashback~**

 

Lori had cornered him a few days ago when he was at the Grimes household to check up on Carl, making sure he was staying healthy and safe while his dad was out of commission in the hospital. She had tried to get him into her bedroom, she had wanted to seduce him, but all he felt was a violent sickness at the thought of doing that and betraying his best friend and partners trust.

He had hightailed it outta there as soon as an opening presented itself. Just the thought of sleeping with her caused him to get sick on the side of the road. Even if he did find her body slightly appealing, he could never betray his brother like that. The very thought of what would happen if Rick found out about it caused him to dry heave.

‘But you want Rick to do those things to you, don’t you?’ a small voice hissed within his mind. A raging blush burned its way across his face and neck at the very thought of the alpha doing dirty things to him, he squirmed a little at the thought of some of the things Rick could do.

‘That’s right you want to have the alpha touch all over you. He would make you writhe in pleasure as he fucks you wide open with his fingers, getting you ready to take his huge alpha cock and gap you open with it’s big fat knot!~’ The voice all but purrs in his mind as his eyes cloud over and he starts to pant lightly.

  

**~Flashback End~**

 

He gets jolted out of the memory when Lori suddenly straddles his lap. The blush that had appeared on his cheeks was quickly fading as the color drains from his face when she started grinding down on his dick that had gotten half-hard from the memory.

“Oh? You like that big boy?~” she purrs and starts rubbing her chest against him as well. He squirms because while he doesn’t want to betray his friend his dick seems to have other ideas, the fricktion she was making against its half hard state was causing it to fill with even more blood.

  

**-Normal POV-**

 

Rick could feel Shane start to shake, his hand that was still gripping his own started to sweat and his nails dug into the skin harshly.

“C’mon, get nice and big for me. Wanna ride you so hard babe!” Lori’s voice came again, speaking those words to Shane. Why would she do that? Was he really that much of a burden on her that she has been going to other men?  
‘That has to be it, I mean mom and dad have always told me I was nothing. Guess they were right in the end.’ he thinks brokenly.

Just as Rick started beating himself up internally he heard Shane give a whimper, it was clearly the kind that escapes instinctually without you really knowing it happens. Definitely not the type to come from being aroused, this is the type that betas aren’t capable of hearing. It’s on a specific tone frequency that only alpha and omegas are able to hear. It was this frequency that people let out their most instinctual noises, it was how alphas and omegas stay attuned with everyone in order to provide proper help and care in stressful situations.

Rick had been Shane’s friend for so long that he wouldn’t even need the frequency in order to tell the difference between the two. Yet even when knowing this he was truly startled when Shane rip his hand away and less then a second later there was a heavy sounding thump. This was closely followed by cursing and the clatter of the plastic hospital chair skidding across the floor.

“Don’t you dare touch me like that! Rick is right there!” he hears shane shout “HEIS IN A COMA AND IN SO MUCH PAIN! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM!? YOU’RE HIS WIFE AND IM HIS BEST FRIEND!” Shane finished in a burst of breath and gasped trying to gather air in his lungs once more.

Before He could hear a response from Lori rick heard Shane stomp to the door before pausing and saying calmly.

“Bye Rick, wake up soon.” he said it so softly that Rick could only just hear it before he left and the door closed with a click.

There was a moment of quiet stillness before Rick heard Lori let out a rumble and stood from where she had apparently been thrown to the floor. The tap of her shoes on the hard floor was quickly moving closer to his bedside. One moment the room was still then the next Lori was gripping at his arm and throat hard. Her nails digging in harshly causing the skin around them to turn an off-white from the pressure.

“You. This is all your fault. I was kind enough to even take in and even agreed to go along with the marriage and be stuck with your sorry alpha ass! They always say that people like you are something special, something to be treasured, just like those freak omegas! But you’re nothing more than a freak! A useless mutt! I can’t even make use of you in bed because of your fucked up body needing an omega to get hard!” she creamed and pressed down even harder with her nails, letting out one more scalding sentence, just before the skin finally gave and split open and blood welled up and over her fingers.

“What’s the point of keeping you alive while in a coma if you can’t even get me a pity fuck?” She looked down at her hands when she finished and made a disgusted face.

“Ugh, you made a fucking mess. You truly are a goddamn animal, no wonder your parents wanted to get rid of you so badly. I’ll never understand why things like you have any rights, should just be killed after you present.” She continued in a clearly disgusted voice and wiped her hands off on Ricks gown before leaving, the door shut with a solid thunk behind her.

After Lori’s parting words Rick descended into memories, his inner wolf/alpha letting out enraged howls and pained whimpers. The world around him fading away as the darkness slid into place over his mind.

It was several hours later when a nurse came in to check on him when his new wounds were noticed. With a gasp she immediately gathered supplies to clean the now scabbed areas of blood and then cover it with a bandage. She cleaned and changed the rest of his wounds as well before lightly wiping down his body with a wet cloth and dressing him in new scrubs. Eventually the movements managed to pull him from his memories.

“There, all better!” the nurse said with a happy tone before adding on in a sad tone “But I wonder who would do that to you? From what I have overheard from that Shane guy you were a sweet, quiet man.”she ponders for a bit before moving on.

“Oh well, either way today is a good one. The metal plate on your pelvis is getting taken out today! You have been healing much faster then the doctor anticipated, but because of the coma your muscles have been starting to atrophy. The doctor hasn’t ever had an alpha in your condition before you know, and because of that we didn’t anticipate your body to attempt to shift into your animal form. The doctor thinks that the sudden attempts to shift lately was to help keep the muscle from deteriorating any further, because every time you shift the muscles move, morph, and reagrange. It's like getting in an entire workout while not leaving the bed.” The kind nurse continues to ramble on and on, but Rick is to stunned to listen right now. His body was trying to shift, which meant they had probably taken him off of suppressants. That would explain why he has suddenly been able to connect so easily with his alpha nature while he has been in the hospital.

Suddenly he was starting to feel light headed and thought back to what the nurse said before giving him the information about his attempts at shifting. Oh right, they were gonna take out the metal plate, she had probably put a sedative in his IV just to make sure that he wouldn’t come out of his coma during the operation.

He felt air move across his body and felt the bed under him give a jerk, they were moving him out of the room. Everything started fading away just as the mix of voices in the hall surrounded him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter!


End file.
